Wings of Games and Drinks
by DragonFanHun
Summary: The Dragonets of Destiny finds themselves in a strange world where there are nothing but a scavenger who calls himself Human and force them to play strange games he calls 'Never have I ever...' or 'Truth of Dare'.


**Hello everyone!**

**About this fanfiction: The Dragonets of Destiny (and maybe other dragons later) teleported from their world to another, unknown dimension. This happened after they get to the rainforest but before they meet the Rainwings. Here they will play fun games like 'Never have I ever' or 'Truth or Dare'. There will be laught and cry, anger and secrets, and lots of FUN etc… (extend with more cliché texts here if you want ****)**

**This is the first time, I'm writing something in english, so please keep it in mind when you cursing me about my grammar and other things (I mean you can of course if you want), I'll try to improve. This story will contain mostly dialog but I'm planning to write fanfictions with more serious tone and those will have more description and plot. Also I'll be glad for every criticism and opinion.**

**Oh and it may contain parts which are recommended for mature audience.**

**Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN WINGS OF FIRE (I think it's obvious)**

* * *

When the five dragonets opened their eyes they were suprised. They didn't know where they were or how did they end up here, did not remember anything, but they were at the rainforest and then suddenly they fainted and woke up here.

"What happened?" asked Tsunami who was the first one to get up. As she looked around she noticed her friends. "Clay! Glory! Starflight! Sunny! Are you okay?" cried as she ran towards the other dragonets. She helped them get up, and look around again.

There was nothing here. Everywhere they looked they didn't saw any color, there were only whiteness as far as they could see.

"Where are we?" asked Glory who, like the others was in complete shock.

Soon everyone started to ask similar questions, but none could answer. They stayed there where they woke up since they didn't had any clue where to go.

Suddently they spotted a figure coming towards them. It wasn't a dragon, it looked like a scavenger but it was a little different. He had mid-long, black hair, beard and dark brown eyes. He was taller than the scavenger but not as tall as the dragons. The things he was wearing were different than the ones scavengers had.

"Well… at least we won't be hungry for a little time." said Glory who was ready to attact the creature but was stopped by the others.

"Wait! I don't think it is the right thing to do now." to her surprise Clay was the one said this.

"I never thought you would say something like this." Glory told him.

"But he's right." said Sunny but before she could continue, they heard a voice which was not theirs.

"You should listen to friends Rainwing!" everyone jumped in surprise.

"It's impossible!" Starflight was the first one to talk. "You are a scavenger right?" asked.

"That is mostly correct." gave him this man the answer.

"What do you mean 'mostly'?" Starflight asked further.

"Well we are the same species, although in my world our society is completely different and there the dragons aren't the most dominant species."

"What do you mean?"

"Well maybe I'll tell you later, but we're here to have some fun."

"Fun?" came from everybody at the same time. "Wait! Do you have anything to do with how did we get here?" asked Tsunami.

"Of course! You are here, thanks to me!" Tsunami almost attacked the scavenger. "But enough talking, let's play!"

"Play what?" questined Sunny. "By the way… who are you?"

"Well I have a name, but I won't tell you now, maybe never. Just call me Human. That is the name of my species, well at least in my world. As for the game… We should play a drinking game."

"Drinking game?" came another question for this time, it was from Clay. "But I'm more hungry, than thristy… how about an eating game?"

"Well I don't know any of those, but if you need food, you will get it later, for now…" suddently they were in a room which ha a table and several chairs which was designed with dragons in mind. On the table there were lots of bottles filled with beer.

After everybody sat down at the table and they could taste the drink. They didn't liked it, especially Sunny, but there was nothing, they could do, they only hoped, that this 'Human' will bring them back to their world soon. The human told them the rules of the drinking game: 'Never have I ever'.

"So… all clear? Can we start?" asked the human.

"Like we have anything else to do…" grunt Tsunami. "But will you bring us back to Pyrrhia?"

"Sure, but I have a feeling that you will want to come back some time."

"We'll see…" said Glory.

"I'll start!" said the human. "Never have I ever… hurt someone."

Everyone, except Starflight started to drink.

"Come on Starflight!" mocked Tsunami. "You hurt us all the time, when you speaking."

"Don't be rude to him!" said Sunny, then looked at Starflight who was smiling at her, but drank some beer.

"Okay, I was easy with you because it's your first time but you can say anything." told them the human. "I say we go around the circle, we're sitting in." then looked at Glory who was sitting on his left. The sequence was: Glory, Tsunami, Clay, Starflight, Sunny and of course the human.

"So I'm next right?" asked Glory and after the human nodded, she continued. "Never have I ever… betrayed my friends."

The human took his bottle then drank some beer and then Starflight did the same. Everyone looked at him confused.

"That can't be true!" cired Sunny. "Please tell me, you're joking!" begged him.

"Well he drank but that doesn't mean, he did something terrible!" tried to protect him Clay, after he saw how Tsunami and Glory looked at him. "I mean… like when he didn't came back after the Nightwings took him from Queen Scarlet's palace, right?" he looked at the human.

"Well you can take it many ways… betrayal can be even something not very important, like eating someone else's food while there were only a few…" everyone looked at Clay who suddently grabbed the bottle and drank.

"I think someone forgot to be honest with us and should drink as well." said Glory then looked at Tsunami.

"What? You think I would ever betray you guys?!" asked with anger in her voice.

"Well you left us when we were in the Kingdom of the Sea! Remember?" said the Rainwing.

"Hey! That wasn't betrayal! I thought you were all right and I was really upset when it turned out otherwise!" told them Tsunami defensively.

"She's telling the truth." said the human before Glory could react. "Although I think you have to admit that you could check on them…"

"But…" started the Seawing but then took a gulp from the bottle. "How do you all of this?" turned Tsunami to the human.

"I'll tell you before I send you back, but now continue!"

"Ok… Well it's my turn, so… never have I ever… let others do with me anything they wanted." Tsunami glared at the Rainwing who was smiling and drank the whole bottle. After she finished she throwed the bottle and asked for another, the human tossed one. Nobody said anything. While this happened, Starflight drank as well.

"My turn?" asked Clay and after everybody nodded, he spoke up. "Never have I ever… umm… ate something that I wasn't supposed to…"

The human took a gulp then waited a little but since nobody else drank he started a story.

"Well since I'm the only one who drank, I must tell you why… So a few years ago I ate something that was food but I didn't know what kind of food was and after that I was ill for a week… I know it's not really interesting story but not every story must be extraordinary." he looked at Starflight. "You're next."

"Let me think… Never have I ever… took the blame for someone else's fault."

Glory instantly drank, Tsunami followed her. The human drank as well. Tsunami got a new drink.

"I'm starting to feel funny…" said the Seawing. The Rainwing and the Nightwing nodded, they started to feel it as well.

"Well it's not much alcohol but it can effect dragons differently…" the human then explained more about the alcohol and it's effects.

"So the more we drink, the worse we get?" asked Tsunami and the human nodded.

"But not in your case, Tsunami since you can only be better than you are now." everybody laughted at Glorys comment except the Seawing princess.

"Never have I ever…" started Sunny after everyone went silent. "felt sorry for somebody who didn't deserve it."

For some minutes nobody drank. They were thinking about it. The human know they thinking about Kestrel, Dune and Webs. Then Starflight was the first, who took the last gulp from his bottle.

"I think they weren't so bad, well at least Webs brought some scrolls to us."

Clay drank his beer too. "After all they didn't deserve death…"

"Looks like they forgot how they tortured us…" muttered Tsunami and for once, Glory agreed with her.

"I think we should drop this subject so I'm gonna make a last one, then send you home." told them the human preventing an argument

"Finally!" said everyone.

"Lets finish this with an easy one. Never have I ever… fallen in love." the human give a bottle to everyone who emptied theirs.

There were an awkward silence. Everyone waited for the others. Starflight was the first, Clay and Tsunami looked like they were unsure about this but both of them drank.

"Well, well… and who are the lucky dragons?" asked Glory mockingly.

"I… I…" started Starflight but could not continue.

"You don't have to tell them since there were more than one of you who drank." Glory wasn't happy for what the human told her but she had a guess for everyone although she wanted them to say it.

The others seemed relieved because they won't have to tell them.

"But if you really want to know… next time we can play a different game if you are all in for it."

Glory smiled at them then nodded. The others were not so sure about this.

"But won't this have a negative effect on our prophecy or on our relationships to each other?" complained Sunny.

"Don't worry!" calmed her the human. "You won't remember anything that was said or done here, only that you met a scavenger who could talk and do some fancy tricks, but if you come back your memories will be restored about this event."

"But then what's the point of this at all?" asked Tsunami with some anger in her voice. "This doesn't make any sense?"

"I do this because it's fun!" explained the human to them.

"So we are like some toy to you so you can play these little games? Don't you have scavenger friends?" Tsunami started to lose her patience.

"Well I have friends but it's much funnier to play with others I know and by that I mean I know most of your thoughts and your personality ohh… and your future as well."

Everyone was shocked by the humans words. They didn't know that they can believe what he just said or not.

"You mean… you know what will happen to us? Which queen will we choose?" asked Starflight.

"Well yes. I know almost everything about you since you escaped from the Talons of Peace."

"But how?" now Sunny was who spoke.

"Because I read these…" then the human pulled a pile of books out from nothing. The dragons came closer to take a look at the books. Wings of Fire: The Dragonet Prophecy. This was written on the book at the top and it has a picture of Clay on it.

"Is that… me?" asked the Mudwing who was completely confused now but not just him.

"What are these?" asked Starflight.

"They are called books." told them the human. "It's like those scrolls of yours just has a better formation. There is five books in this pile and telling your story. From you escaping the cave to the end of the war."

"Where are we now?" asked Glory.

"Somewhere at the beginning of the third book. But enough of this. I'll send you back now and if you want… later I can bring you back to have more fun. I think that we need more or stronger drinks because these beers had literally no effect."

"What do you think about this?" Tsunami turned to the others.

"I'm not sure…" answered Sunny.

"Me neither…" said Starflight.

"I think we can come back. After some thinking, I realized that it was fun in a way. What is this other game you mentioned?" Glory turned to the human.

"I won't tell you much about it, but you can humilitate or get secrets from others if you play." explained the human.

"Then I'm in!" said both Tsunami and Glory.

"If there will be food next time, then I'm in." came from Clay.

"Well I still don't like it but we should stick together, so count me in!" said Sunny.

"I guess then I don't have other choise." sighed the Nightwing.

"Then… until next time." and with that, the human sent them back to their world.

* * *

**Well thats it for the first chapter. I hope you liked it. **


End file.
